1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting audio information and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for wirelessly transmitting audio data to one or more speakers in a home theater system.
2. Background Information
FIG. 1 depicts a block diagram of a conventional or traditional prior art home theater or surround sound system generally designated 10. The conventional home theater or surround sound system 10 includes a home theater receiver 12 as its main component. Physically connected by wire to the receiver 12 are a right speaker 14, a left speaker 16 and a center speaker 18. The receiver 12 is operable to provide right channel audio signals to the right speaker 14, left channel audio signals to the left speaker 16, and center channel audio signals to the center speaker 18.
Also physically connected by wire to the receiver 12 are a right surround speaker 20, a left surround speaker 22, and a subwoofer 24. The receiver 12 is operable to provide right surround audio signals to the right surround speaker 20, left surround audio signals to the left surround speaker 22, and subwoofer signals to the subwoofer 24. Because all of the speakers need to be physically connected to the receiver 12, it is apparent that such home theater or surround sound systems present many challenges to the easy and/or efficient installation thereof. As such, many consumers may forego purchase of a home theater system because of installation obstacles.
Many consumers who desire home theater systems such as the system depicted in FIG. 1 encounter difficulty in wiring the surround speakers since the surround sound speakers are placed at some distance from the receiver. Such difficulty may be due to several reasons but is typically because of aesthetic concerns or logistical problems. Because of this, many consumers reluctantly forgo connecting their surround speakers, resulting in less than optimal home theater sound performance as well as consumer frustration.
In view of the above, various wireless surround sound solutions have been developed. Most wireless surround solutions utilize an “analog audio over RF” solution which, while easy and cost effective to achieve, results in poor audio quality. Since the purpose of a home theater or surround sound system is to have superior sound, such poor audio quality defeats the purpose of such a purchase. This leads to the premise of utilizing digital technologies rather than analog technologies. However, if digital technologies are used, solutions become quite expensive to implement. Moreover, unless the wireless surround sound speakers are driven by battery, wires are still needed from the home theater receiver to the surround sound speakers in order to power the surround sound speakers. The use of battery driven surround sound speakers is not an acceptable solution for obvious reasons.
For example, if the surround sound speakers include a wireless receiver and amplifier for the wireless signals, the surround sound speakers still need a power source to drive the receiver and amplifier. Alternatively, if the surround sound speakers do not include a wireless receiver and amplifier, the surround sound speakers need to connect to an external receiver/amplifier which, again, still needs a separate power supply.
Thus, even though such prior art wireless system are somewhat better than the traditional home theater systems, the prior art wireless systems are nonetheless still present installation obstacles.
It is thus evident from the above discussion that what is needed is a surround sound speaker solution that alleviates installation obstacles.
It is thus further evident from the above discussion that what is needed is wireless surround sound speaker solution that alleviates the shortcomings of the prior art.
It is thus also evident from the above that what is needed is a wireless surround sound speaker solution that provides digital sound quality.
These needs and others are accomplished through application of the principles of the subject invention and/or as embodied in one or more various forms and/or structures such as are shown and/or described herein.